


Lizzie's Cut

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [12]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion-of-sorts to Charlotte's Cut.<br/>Or Charlotte wonders why she didn't get to edit that video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie's Cut

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)  
>  The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Charlotte & Lizzie (/Darcy), merciless teasing will now ensue

"So...Lizzie, _William_ is leaving for San Francisco tomorrow and you didn't even send me the footage to edit, but took precious time away from him to edit it yourself?" Charlotte asked when they met up for brunch at one of their favourite cafes, just after episode 99 went online.

This wasn't the first time in their lives that Lizzie wished Charlotte wasn't so good at hinting at things that Lizzie definitely didn't want to talk about; she tried not to blush, half-wishing that this was a video where she could push Charlotte out of frame; she was thankful that at least William out answering a very important phone call so it was only the two of them at the table.

"Then again, it might be for the best," Charlotte continued dryly, "because whatever happened in the jump cut might have traumatised me for life."


End file.
